Mega Man
Mega Man (also called Megaman) is a main character of Bob and George. He is the world saving hero and has defeated Dr. Wily numerous times. His intellegence (or lack therof) has been the source of many jokes. He is Bob and George's version of Capcom's Mega Man. Mega Man is the first character to appear in Bob and George. Debut: The First Strips - Megaman Helps Out, Part I :View entire filmography "Mega Man is the hero of the games and usually the main star of the comic. He's very brave but stupid. A true hero." Backstory Origin Mega Man was originally created after Proto Man left Dr. Light, as a replacement. Dr. Light initially designed Mega Man without weapons or armor, since Proto Man had suggested that giving house robots weapons was stupid. At this point, the fourth wall broke down quite a bit, and Mega Man left, to be temporarily replaced in his role by Proto Man, though this would later lead to the death of Dr. Light and the first(Though certainly not last) character resurrection, as well as the Author becoming a Mega Man stand in(which is technically the first appearance of the Helmeted Author). An often ignored fact is that he is technically (along with his 'sister,' Roll) a Robot Master, one that was ignored by Dr. Wily. Personality Intelligence Despite how he normally acts in the comic, Megaman is actually rather smarthttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jun00.php?date=17, even using the more intellectual style of swearing that Dr.Light initially uses.The end of this came when Dr.Light allowed Dr.Wily to reprogram Megamanhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jun00.php?date=17. Dr.Light, being less than happy with thishttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jun00.php?date=20, took it upon himself to undo the damagehttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Aug00.php?date=2. However, since the job was only partially finished, Megaman acts stupid whenever he is not fighting a Robot Master or Dr.Wily. This very easily leads to the perception that Megaman is natively stupid. His reprogramming does seem to have fixed the worst of his stupidity (one possible basis is that he has to keep himself in good condition to be able to fight the Robot Master, so he doesn't walk into beams and the like anymore) On several occassions, Mega Man's stupidity programming has been removed, but each time, this is eventually "fixed". Mega Man's programming allows him to act rather intelligently and craft smart plans when fighting Robot Master or against Dr. Wily (and his other creations). For example, he defeated Elec Man and Bomb Man simultaneously by tricking Elec Man into activating Bomb Man's pile of explosives. Tampering It is worth noting that Mega Man's mind has been tampered with many different times, sometimes by Dr. Wily, other times by Dr. Light, and on occasion by other characters. Initially, Mega Man was fairly intelligent, until Dr. Wily determined to make him stupider. Several times, his intelligence was temporarily enhanced until Dr. Light would fix it. Someone seems to have programmed an evil entity named Vic into Mega Man's head. It is unsure who did this, but there is a possibility it was Bob, although Vic says that this assumption isn't nessecarily accurate, despite their identical appearance, and the fact that his place of residence inside Mega Man's head is Bob's Juice Bar, where he serves glasses of concentrated evil. Idiosyncrasies Mega Man, like many other characters from Bob and George, greatly enjoys ice cream. He has been shown to have various moodswings from time to time, going from violent to nice and back again. This may be influenced by Dr. Light's own mood swings, which are caused by alcohol. His stupidity programming has made him the second dumbest regular character, only exceeded by Bass. Mega Man's life in the comic Mega Man appears in the very first BnG strip. He is telling the readers that the Hand Drawn Comics aren't ready yet so the Mega Man cast will be filling in. http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Apr00.php?date=1 The first couple strips don't show much about Mega Man's character, though he does forget to do his taxes. http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Apr00.php?date=4 Mega Man is then reduced to 8-bits to help him start the The Beginning of the Story But this dosn't last long because he decides he's had enough of the comic and decides to leave.http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Apr00.php?date=22 He reappears briefly to give a public service announcement, http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Apr00.php?date=28 and then leaves again. Returning to confront Author, who was impersonating him. http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/May00.php?date=21 Mega Man shoots at Author for a while. http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/May00.php?date=22 It is at this point that Mega Man begins acting truly, incredibly, stupid. http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/May00.php?date=23 Not even realizing that Author had been the one impersonating him. In the Attack of X, The storyline, X rejected assimilating Megamanhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jun05.php?date=22, but then used Megaman's programming to get a better catchhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jun05.php?date=24 Recently it was revealed that there is a sentient bit of evil programmed inside his head, name Vichttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Dec05.php?date=5. The Epilogue Mega Man survived his fall from the tower and his Mega Hulk mutation, and was repaired by Doctor Light. During this time, Dr. Light ran a thorough virus scan that eliminated Vic. Mega Man then went on to star in more video games, each with the same basic plot, before being killed by Zero in The Cataclysm. Or at least, that's what would have happened had Zero not mentioned The Cataclysm to Dr. Wily during the final battle. Dr. Wily decided not to activate Zero, preventing The Cataclysm from occurring. To preserve the future timeline and prevent a paradox, Mega Man, along with the others, faked his death and moved to Acapulco. Halloween Appearances *Year One - The Pink Ranger *Year Two - Bass *Year Three - Superman *Year Four - Zidane *Year Five - Zombie *Year Six - Mario